War on a Different Level
by suzie2b
Summary: Private Al Smith wants to talk to Moffitt about something that's bothered him since leaving the oasis.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This is for Moffitt's Girl, who gave a rather thought provoking review to "Four out of Seventeen".**

 **War on a Different Level**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was the day after their return to base at Ras Tanura. Tully was resting comfortably in the base hospital. Troy was sleeping peacefully when Moffitt left their quarters, and Hitch would no doubt take advantage of the couple of days off Captain Boggs had given them to relax as only he could.**

 **Moffitt was in the mess hall reading as he enjoyed a second mug of tea after finishing his breakfast. He enjoyed the mornings before the shifts started to change and the mess hall got busy.**

" **Excuse me, sergeant. Could I have a word with you?"**

 **Moffitt looked up and smiled. "Private Al Smith, isn't it?" He nodded and the sergeant closed his book. "Have a seat. What would like to talk about?"**

 **Al sat across from Moffitt and cleared his throat nervously. "Well … it has to do with something you said back at the oasis." He hesitated and took a deep breath before he asked, "What did you mean when you said this is the Arabs land and look what we're doing to it and 'It's no wonder they retaliate at times'?"**

 **Moffitt thought for a moment, remembering that day. Then he said, "What I meant was, this isn't their war. The Arab people didn't bring this on. Both the Allies and the Axis forces have caused a great deal of damage—destroying lives and villages."**

" **I realize that we're here because the Germans are here. The country has been divided into sections according to who can hold a border without the natives even being considered. But isn't that the whole reason why this war** _ **is**_ **their war? We shouldn't be so quick to feel sorry for them. They're fighting against both the Allies and Axis to regain what's been theirs for centuries." Moffitt remained quietly thoughtful as Private Smith continued, "Tyson said our guys died because those Arabs didn't want to share the oasis. That's right … but thirteen good men were slaughtered in one night and two more over the next couple of days. You made it sound like it was the Arabs God-given right to kill them just because they didn't want us there."**

 **Moffitt set his tea aside. "You have a very good point. I guess I feel the way I do because I spent time here before the war came. I've seen what kind and caring people Arabs can be, and still are in many cases. Sometimes I forget that there are those who would just as soon kill us as look at us because we're different and offensive in their eyes. Yes, that oasis technically belongs to them as a people, and it may, in fact, be on land that their tribe has fought for a very long time to hold onto." He tried to pick his words carefully as he said, "As children we are taught to share and share alike. The Arabs aren't taught as we are. They are taught to fight and not let anyone take what they feel belongs to them. Do you think Lieutenant Mason should have packed up and left the oasis just because the Arabs demanded he do so?"**

 **Al said, "No, but the lieutenant didn't threaten them or even raise his voice. We'd been there for a little more than a month. Convoys and patrols came through regularly for water and fuel—that's why we were there. Those Arabs had to have known we were there, but they picked that day to confront us. We didn't see it coming and weren't even given a chance to fight back."**

" **Unfortunately, that's the way they tend to fight at times. It was the fact that Lieutenant Mason offered to 'share' something the Arabs felt didn't belong to him in the first place that no doubt provoked them." Moffitt saw conflicting emotions on the young private's face. "I know you're confused. This whole war is wrought with things we'll never totally understand." Moffitt sighed. "I do apologize for what I said though. I didn't take into consideration what you and the others had been through. It** _ **is**_ **as much the Arabs war as it is ours and the Germans. They just fight it on a different level."**

 **Al smiled, making him look even younger than he was. "Thanks for letting me talk, sarge."**

 **Moffitt returned the smile. "Obviously what I said bothered you, so I'm glad you did. You've also made me realize how wrong I was in my thinking."**

 **The private shook his head. "Not wrong. You've just seen a side of these people that I haven't … at least not yet. You made me understand a few things too."**

 **Private Mead walked into the mess hall, then stuck his head out the door and called out, "Found him!"**

 **Moments later Privates Marcus and Jackson walked in to join Mead. They went to the table where Moffitt and Smith were sitting, and Marcus said, "We've been looking for ya, Al. Our ride's here to take us to our base at Gabes."**

 **Smith said, "Yeah, I'm coming." He looked back at Moffitt. "Thanks again."**

 **They shook hands as Moffitt said, "Good luck, Al. Take care."**

" **You too, sarge."**


End file.
